Haruka Kokonose
This article is about Haruka Kokonose, alias Konoha. If you are searching for Black Konoha, please visit this article. Konoha (コノハ Konoha) is the ninth member of the Mekakushi Dan. He was once a human called Haruka Kokonose (九ノ瀬遥 Kokonose Haruka) but was turned into a cyber-being as he received his eye ability. Appearance : Haruka is an average looking boy with black hair, which grows down to his ears and is slightly longer at the back. He is shown with grayish brown eyes. Above his right cheek he has a small birth mark. Under his usual long-sleeved, dark green pullover, he wears a white shirt, which only shows through his neckline. His pants are checkered with dark gray and brown, and they slightly cover up his black shoes. In the anime, he has an albino skin, which points out his sickness and weak body. : As Konoha he has snow white hair, which grows down to his ears, and is tied into a ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes have a pink color. Around his neck he wears a black, scarf-like collar, decorated with two light green arrows pointing downward. On both sides of his head there are black and light green headphones with light green ear cups, and two black stripes thereon. The right side of his face features two pink circles above his cheek, which are connected through thin lines. His clothing consists of a white, long-sleeved shirt he wears over a longer black one, and light green flap trousers. The white shirt has a deep, round neckline and two rounded cuts at both sides, over his waist. The right sleeve of Konoha's white shirt differs in length to that of his left, stopping at jus below the elbow whereas his left ends at the wrist. The black bibs of his flap trousers are not on his shoulders, but instead are hanging down loosely. Again, the legs of his trousers show black, down pointing arrows on both sides. The ends of the trousers are stuffed into grey boots, which both have light green arrows instead of black ones on them. From his sleeves there are black bands hanging down.Konoha no Sekai Jijou : While he is possessed by the Snake of Clearing Eyes, Konoha's general color palette changes, as he has black hair in this version and wears a black shirt instead of a white one. The black shirt that he wears beneath the upper one remains black. His eyes turn yellow, just as the circles above the right cheek. The arrows on his clothes and his headphones both fade out into a greyscale as well.Children RecordLost Time MemoryOuter Science : In the "Summertime Record" PV another version of Haruka/Konoha appears. It looks much more like Haruka, has brown hair, while wearing a white shirt and black pants combined with a beige coat. His eyes appear black with some white details and he also has black circles on his right cheek like Konoha used to have. Personality : Konoha is a gentle and quiet boy with amnesia. Therefore he is known to possess a strong curiosity for the unknown. He currently resides at Hiyori's sister's house as a foster child. Not knowing about the normal world, he's rather air-headed, thus easily forgets some things, for example, quickly forgetting who Hibiya and Hiyori were, despite them giving him long introductions at their first meeting. In his spare time, he plays baseball with the neighborhood children. He seems like a brother to Hiyori and Hibiya and is always with them. He also has a strong appetite and especially enjoys Hibiya's cooking. : As Haruka, he did not care much about what people thought; he did not even seem to care when he was in nothing but his underwear in front of Takane. Haruka is often drawing and not paying attention in class. He was known to have a serious illness or disease that gave him a weak physical body and as a result he was often sickly. Eye Ability *'Awakening Eyes' (目をさます Me o Samasu): Konoha's ability gives him the power to remake his body into one that he finds to be his "ideal" - as Haruka was physically weak and sickly, this meant for him to become supernaturally strong. However, this puts a large strain on his mind, and causes him to lose part of his memory.Mekakucity Records Booklet Songs Main: *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Children Record *Yuukei Yesterday *Outer Science *Summertime Record Cameo: *Lost Time Memory *Ayano no Koufuku Riron Trivia *His favorite animal is the triceratops. *He likes barbecue. *He was originally planned to be a girl.Interview with Jin *His sketch book seems to be similar to the Maruman Zuan sketchbooks, but without the writing of sketch book on it.www.e-maruman.co.jp *His name, "Konoha", means "leaves" in Japanese. *His headphones actually serve as ears, and it seems to hurt him a lot when someone pulls on them.Steam Days *Konoha is the favourite character of Kagerou Project's main artist, Shidu, who is heavily obsessed with him. *Haruka was the designer of both Konoha and Takane in her "Actor" outfit. Even though these were originally their in-game characters, the designs later became what Takane wore during her time in the Heat Haze and Haruka's actual appearance after he left the Heat Haze as Konoha. *The name "Konoha" is a shortening of Haruka's full name, "Haruka Kokonose", where the "kono" was taken from "Ko'kono'se", and the "ha" taken from "'''Ha'ruka''", which together forms "Konoha". Haruka mimicked Takane's own naming technique to achieve this. Quotes *"And so, definitely." - (Kagerou Days Disintegration Book) *"Because we're friends." - After being mortally injured while saving Shintaro and questioned "Why" (-the missing children- novel) *"I thought this was an unreasonable idea! But thanks to you this is going to be really fun! Somehow, I'm sure of it! I'll also do my best!" - (To Takane in Yuukei Yesterday II) *"Takane, I may not understand why you're so worried but... it's not like I'll hate you or anything, no matter how much you change. So don't be so down about it!" - (To Takane in Yuukei Yesterday II) References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Ability Category:Mekakushi Dan